


The Greatest Invention of The Whole of Human History

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Candy, Character Study, Firsts, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Sometimes, Gabriel thought Lucifer had a point about humanity. Others... well, this was just tasty.





	The Greatest Invention of The Whole of Human History

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 5:** Candy

Gabriel watched in barely restrained horror as his two eldest brothers fought. It was a furiously harsh battle. On a fundamental level he sort of got it. Lucifer had screwed with their Dad’s latest creations. His new babies. They weren’t supposed to mess with Dad’s stuff without his say so — just ask the Leviathans.

But, on some basic level, he also sorta sided with Lucifer on this one. These new creations were... lesser than most of Dad’s previous projects. They didn’t have the same kick-ass abilities that even the lowest powered angels did. But, not every being in the multitude of universes could be this awesome. It just wouldn’t be fun.

But these... _humans_... They didn’t even have any of the useful advantages that the primates that were used as the basis for humanity did. Sure, they still had those neat little opposable thumbs, but they lacked the body hair that would naturally keep them warm in colder climates. They wouldn’t be able to really go anywhere without freezing to death. What on the various floating rocks and balls of gas in this particular vastness of space had his Dad been thinking?

Okay, sure, they figured out how to cover their bare skin with the various fur and skins of other creations. Gabriel supposed that was clever... in a sort of gross kind of way. Personally, he’d prefer _not_ to parade around in the flesh of a dead creature or enemy, but to each their own.

And, aside from that, he could totally understand where Lucifer had gone about it in the wrong way. Convincing poor Gadreel to look the other way when he let the snake into Eden was a bit beneath him, but, if they hadn’t gotten in trouble, Gabriel thought it would’ve been a good prank... And, okay, corrupting the first woman and turning the first son into the first sinner was highly questionable. (Or was that second sinner? He wasn’t really sure. There were proving to be many ways for these humans to sin, and _all_ of them were firsts.)

But as he watched his oldest brother fight, and watched Michael best Lucifer and lock the Morning Star away in an impenetrable cage in the depths of the realm now known as Hell, far from the rest of the Host...

Everyone had their limits.

Gabriel fled Heaven. It was falling into chaos. After Lucifer was banished, Dad had set out on a pilgrimage, of sorts, and taken off to parts unknown. The Host had broken into factions. The ones who sided with Lucifer were soon banished to Hell with all the twisted, blackened souls of human sinners. The majority of the rest of the Host had turned into mindless followers. Afraid that what happened to Lucifer would happen to them as well.

One of the Michael factions, headed by one named Naomi, were taking drastic measures to ensure no one else became like Lucifer.

And so, Gabriel spent his time wandering the rock that would come to be known as Gaia (among other things). He took various forms, various vessels.

Not long after his self-banishment from Heaven, he stumbled across an entity. One from a different governing celestial body. They called themselves Asgardians. He was a young entity, as far as cosmic entities went. He wanted to travel. To explore. If only he could get away without being missed...

Gabriel had an idea. The entity — Loki — liked it. And so, he solved both their problems. Gabriel became Loki and hid from his brethren. And Loki, he became The Wanderer.

* * *

 

Gabriel had to admit, humanity had its perks. He’d been wandering the land of Midgard — aka Earth — for a while now. His current vessel was some short guy from his main line. As luck would have it, this was actually his True Vessel. He may be small, but he was perfect. No one would ever suspect an Archangel was hiding in such an unassuming form.

At the moment, he was touring a marketplace. There was a new vendor here. At first glance, Gabriel wondered if the guy was one of those nephilim he’d heard about before he’d fled Heaven. But he’d since heard they’d all been destroyed. The guy was huge, though. With long, shaggy brown hair and a surprisingly clean shaven face. His eyes were mostly green and he looked like he’d make a fine scholar. As it were, Gabriel felt drawn towards the man’s stall, curious as to what he could be selling.

Gabriel didn’t eat. He didn’t need to. But the hard, sticky substance the attractive vendor was offering had him interested.

He took one of the offered pieces of mystery, and placed it carefully on his tongue.

Something exploded in the distance as the flavour — sweet, his mind identified — hit his senses. When he’d ride other things, they’d all tasted like the individual molecules they were made up of. It was scattered and confusing. But _this_...

”What do you call this?” He asked the handsome man.

”I like to call them candied sugar pieces.”

”That’s a mouthful for something so simple and delicious. How about just... candy?”

”Candy...” the man tried. He grinned. “I like it.”

Thus, Gabriel found a new obsession... and a nice, tasty treat.

\- 30 -


End file.
